Base station is widely used in telecommunication industry. It provides a connection between mobile phones and the cellular network by receiving and transmitting signals in the network to users and their devices. Since each base station only covers a limited area, a network of base stations is usually set up to cover a larger distance for enabling users to request for a service or task at different locations.
With the rapid growth and development of telecommunication, more and more communication systems and base stations are set up to meet with the increasing demand. However, it also leads to a surge in energy consumption and pollution, posing a noticeable impact on the environment. Not only do the communication systems require a lot of energy for active functioning, they may also require an air-conditioning system for cooling, and further contribute to noise pollution, global radiation, temperature increase, etc. Therefore, it may be necessary to evaluate the energy consumption and the performances of the base stations in a regular basis.